


hold your breath until it's okay

by insertfandomjoke



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Abuse, Child Abuse, Crossover, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Child Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, Platonic Moxiety, also like! the ships aren't the main thing, b99 au, drug mention, idk there are so many ships and even i don't know if they're platonic or not, injuries, one-sided prinxiety, yikes here we go for the warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertfandomjoke/pseuds/insertfandomjoke
Summary: Brooklyn Nine-Nine AU where Logan is the captain of the three detectives Patton, Roman and Virgil.Or "Five Times They Closed a Case Without Anyone Getting Hurt and the One Time They Didn't."





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> You can read this on my Tumblr 'pattonscardigan' under the same title.

Virgil was working harder than usual. The case Logan had assigned him was a tough one – no witnesses and no solid leads as of yet. He scanned the pictures he had been given of the crime scene again, but nothing had changed. The dead body of 22-year-old Kelly Parkins laid sprawled across her carpeted floor, blood staining her once-lovely blue dress and spilling out of what the medical examiner had confirmed as a stab wound. Most likely a kitchen knife. Not hers, though.

He winced as he forced himself to study the image yet again. The woman was so young. She still had so much life left to live and for it to be so crudely taken-

Virgil sighed and screwed his eyes shut. He would not allow himself to be affected like this – this was just the same-old, same-old. It wasn’t as if this was his first case like this, so why was he so upset? _Must be the late hour,_ he decided with a yawn, and let his eyes drift over to the time on the computer screen. ‘ _2:08,’_ it blinked at him. _Whoops._

Well, there was no point in going home now. Grimacing, he turned back to his case file. There had to be something that he missed…

“Virge,” Logan’s voice snapped the man out of his light doze, “go home.”

Virgil knew the captain well enough by now to know a command when he heard one, but this was gentler than most. “I can’t, Lo. I- I just need to push myself a little more, that’s all.”

He and Logan had a staring match until Logan saw how desperate Virgil was for a lead. “Fine,” he conceded, “but go home by four. A tired detective is of no use to me.”

Despite how harsh his statement would sound to anyone else, Virgil smiled gratefully. “Thank you, Logan. I owe you one.”

“You do realise you should be referring to me as Captain Sanders, right?” The man arched an eyebrow at Virgil, who merely chuckled.

“And you should be referring to me as Detective Maro,” he pointed out. “Also, before you go, can you take a look at this picture for me? I swear I’m missing something, but I can’t figure out what.”

Logan plucked the photograph from Virgil’s fingers and held it up. After a minute or so of careful consideration, he handed it back. “How does a woman from a poor family with no significant other end up with such exquisite jewellery?”

Virgil scanned the image again and spotted a gold necklace adorned around her neck. “You’re a genius!” he cried, then reached for his phone to make some calls.

“Yes, I suppose I am. Now don’t forget about our four o’clock deal. I’ve discussed this with Patton and if you don’t call him to say you’re going home by half-past four at the very latest, he told me he’ll personally drag you home himself.”

He nodded absent-mindedly, and the captain left him to it as Virgil dialled someone working in Evidence. “Yes, Amber? I need you to check the woman’s phone again. See if there are any repeated calls to the same number spanning over the,” he thought for a moment, “past five months. I know that’s a lot, but if I’m right, then it’s a partner she’s had for a while, and keeping them a secret from her friends indicates that they’re somewhat shady. Call me back when you find- oh? Already? … Got it.”

He hung up and turned to his computer. He had a woman’s ex-boyfriend to find.

-

David Murtin, Kelly’s ex, turned out not to be a David at all. His real name was Anthony Verolo and right now, he was aiming a gun at Virgil’s chest. Patton was standing a few metres away, ready to shoot if necessary.

After Virgil had found out the name from the phone, he had immediately researched him. There wasn’t anything about a David Murtin, but he wasn’t going to give up. He texted Patton to say that he wouldn’t be going home after all, then turned off his phone to ignore the call from his partner on the force. Twenty minutes later, and he had a breakthrough. He grabbed his coat, about to head out until he ran into Patton, who he convinced to come with him. And now here they were, inside of Anthony’s house a movement away from being shot.

“I didn’t want to kill her,” Anthony insisted, hands shaking, “but she was getting a little too nosy about my business. Wanted to know where I worked – what I did! I had to. I _loved_ her. But she gave me no choice.”

“You always have a choice,” Virge begun, voice calm and steady like he had been taught. He mustn’t give away his fear otherwise he would lose the upper hand. “And you can make the right one now. Put down the gun, Anthony. This isn’t what Kelly would’ve wanted.”

“ _How can you say that?!”_ Anthony yelled, waving the gun a little. “You didn’t know her!”

“But _you_ did,” Patton interrupted. “ _You_ knew her. Think about her. Would she be happy with what you’ve done? What would she say if she were here right now?”

Tears trickled down Anthony’s face, and his grip on the weapon loosened. “She would’ve wanted me to stop. That’s what she- what she told me to do when I told her about the drug dealing. She said she loved me and would work for the both of us, but then I tried to explain how I couldn’t just give up on it. She said she’d go to the police – said she would be helping! I- I lost control and…” He let the gun clatter to the ground, and Patton rushed forward to handcuff him.

Virgil’s shoulders dropped and he took a deep shuddering breath in. He closed his eyes. He was okay. He was _alive._

Exhaustion settled in as more cops rushed in – Patton must’ve alerted them, he realised blearily – and he felt himself slumping against a nearby wall, only to be startled upright by a hand on his shoulder.

“I think it’s time you went home, kiddo.”

“Don’t want to,” Virgil mumbled, leaning into Patton’s gentle touch. “Gonna have nightmares.”

“After the night you’ve had, I’m not surprised. C’mon, then, you’re coming with me,” Patton decided, then led his friend out to his car. “We can finish up the rest together once you’re capable of more than a sentence.”

“Okay.”


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is a flirt and smarter than he seems.

Roman found himself leaning against the bars of the holding cell yet again. He had attracted a crowd of sorts – a majority of whom were female, but there were some men, which pleased him. As much as he loved any kind of attention, he much preferred a male’s gaze.

“Hello, darlings. I don’t suppose anyone knows a Ruby Glennick?” He smiled and a few members of his little audience fawned. “She goes by many names: Astral Bernice?” Everyone shook their heads. “Yasmin Reverie?”

“I’m far more interested in your name, handsome,” purred a woman in her late 50’s.

Roman squirmed uncomfortably, but quickly composed himself. “The name’s Roman Lucanus, my dear. However, my number is something I’ll have to withhold… for now.” He winked, setting off a few delighted giggles. “One last try – anyone heard of Lilian Grey?”

“I believe I just might know,” claimed one of the cleaner-shaven men. He was tall and looked about Roman’s age – not to mention had impeccable taste in suits, Roman noted with a grin.

“Do tell,” he flirted, striding over. “And while you’re at it, I wouldn’t mind if you gave me your number too.”

The man beamed back.

-

“Detective Lucanus, what have I told you about flirting with criminals?” Logan sighed. He dismissed Virgil, who had been the one to drag Roman away from holding cell and into Logan’s office.

“Not to do it?” Roman guessed. “And besides, Captain, I wasn’t flirting! I was gathering information for my case!”

“You asked for his number,” the captain deadpanned.

“…I meant his social security number! To check his identity, of course,” Roman rushed out. “And I really did get information! He had Ruby’s number and even told me how to set up a meeting with her!”

Logan Sanders exhaled slowly. “ _Fine,_ ” he ground out, “I’ll leave you to it with no consequences – this time. However, if I catch you flirting in the precinct again, I will not hesitate to remove your overtime privileges.”

Roman pouted. “But Captain, riling Virgil up is fun! And Patton flirts back – so really, he should be punished too – and how else am I supposed to get Charlie to make me coffee?”

“Not my problem.”

“No offence, Captain, but you obviously haven’t tried Charlie’s coffee. I could ask him to make you a cup now if you want. In fact –“ Roman stood up and opened the door “- Charlie! You wouldn’t mind making the captain some of your delicious coffee, would you? I’ll owe you one.” He threw in a wink for good measure and watched as the new detective accidentally dropped his files, then scuttled off to the coffee machine. He turned back to Logan with a smirk. “What?”

-

Roman frowned at his tacky suit. “Captain, why can’t I have dressed up in my usual clothing?” he whined. “This is so _cheap._ I think I’m allergic! If we go back to my place, I’m sure I can find you something too. I mean,” he gestured at Logan’s own attire.

“This was what I wore on my wedding day.” Roman winced, but Logan continued. “Besides, we’re not supposed to look elegant. We’re attending an art gallery where people buy the paintings for whatever cost Ruby demands as a cover-up for whatever side deal they have going on. Now quit complaining, and start working.”

“You know, I’m somewhat comforted by the knowledge that all these people are criminals,” Roman commented. Logan frowned at him. “I simply mean that anyone who is here in order to actually buy these paintings are – lightly put – delusional. Look at this,” he gestured to a nearby painting, “the colours clash horrendously and I’m not even sure _what_ is being portrayed here-“

“Ah, Marcus Annaeus?”

Roman and Logan whirled around, only to come face-to-face with Ruby Glennick herself.

“Yes, that’s me. And such a charming lady must be..?” Roman questioned.

“Oh, dear Marcus, you flatter me! But I know you know who I am – unless you’ve forgotten my voice so soon?”

“I could never forget hearing an angel’s voice.”

Ruby parted her red lips in a smile and held out her hand. Roman and Logan bent down to kiss it. “I do believe I’m being rude,” Roman announced. “This is my… associate, Ambrose Aure. I told him about your fine works and he insisted I take him along!” His voice dropped to a whisper. “He has a particular interest in your artwork of the white Chinese dragon.”

The lady’s eyebrows rose and she settled into a smirk. “I think we can come to an arrangement.”

-

Red and blue lights flashed around them as Roman and Logan were led outside, Ruby handcuffed behind them. The cops were arresting the others inside the building now. Roman smiled to himself and mentally marked the case closed. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Logan staring at him.

“How on earth did you come up with those names?” his captain asked.

“Come, now, Captain. I have to have at least a few secrets – my quick wit being one of them.” Roman filed the captain’s lack of knowledge about _that_ away for a later date. Roman loved the rare opportunities he got to tease Logan about things he knew which the captain didn’t, and he fully intended to exploit his discovery as much as possible. For now, however, he revelled in a job well done.

“Well, then explain the Chinese dragon. We didn’t see any paintings of that coming in and she seemed surprised you brought it up, leading me to believe you didn’t discuss it in your phone call.”

“Captain, you don’t know that either? Wow, I’m surprised,” Roman chuckled. “Heroin – also known as China White – and smoking it is called ‘chasing the dragon’, I think. So I combined them. Any good criminal knows how to be subtle and still get your point across.” He patted Logan’s shoulder and walked off to his car, ignoring the bewildered stare of his captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please consider leaving kudos/comments! Thank you.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton steals Roman's chocolate for the sake of a case.

Patton tapped his fingers on his desk in a frantic rhythm, making Virgil glance over and tilt his head at him. Patton merely forced a smile and turned away to avoid his friend’s eyes. He hated these types of cases.

The too-quiet and too-small girl sat almost completely still next to him, only moving to blink and breathe.

“Hey, kiddo,” Patton tried again, voice low and soft. “My name’s Patton Adde, and I’m a detective. My job is to catch bad guys – and that includes the ones who hurt you, kiddo. Why don’t you tell me your name?” Still nothing. “Do you like chocolate?”

The kid turned towards him ever-so-slightly, and Patton counted it as a win. “Me too! I don’t have any _but_ I know my friend Roman keeps some in the fridge... I’m sure he won’t mind if I give it to you. It can be our secret, okay?” He winked at the girl, who nodded mutely, but he was relieved to see the corners of her mouth twitching.

He returned moments later with a full bar of chocolate. “How about we make a deal? You tell me your name and you can have this _whole_ thing to yourself! How does that sound?”

The little girl gingerly stuck her hand out and Patton shook it, careful not to grip too hard. “Emily Walter,” she murmured, then quickly hid her face in Patton’s chest. The detected laughed and pet her hair.

“Thank you for telling me, Emily! Here you go.” He _was_ going to sneak Roman’s chocolate for himself at a later date, but a deal was a deal. The girl unwrapped it and took huge bites. It was a matter of seconds before the whole bar was gone. “Hungry, aren’t you?”

Patton’s anger swelled inside him when the girl nodded, and his eyes immediately flickered to her skinny wrists. Emotions weren’t something he could afford to let get the best of him, especially not now. He had to find whoever caused the bruising on Emily’s arms and left her to starve on a bench outside of Patton’s apartment block. (He thanked the stars that he found her when he did. He didn’t want to think what else might’ve happened if he hadn’t.)

“Do you think you can tell me anything else about yourself? Here, I’ll start. I love taking Roman’s sweets – but don’t tell him that!” The girl giggled and mimed zipping her lips. “I also like the colour blue and tickle fights.”

Emily got a mischievous glint in her eye and before Patton was able to ask what she was thinking, she attacked his sides with her fingers, running them up and down and over his belly, making the detective roar with laughter.

“I surrender!” he cried out in the middle of the precinct, attracting a lot of stares. He found he didn’t mind, and the thought disappeared altogether when Roman came over.

“Hey, Pat, what’s up?” He greeted, and then took a seat on Patton’s desk.

“Hello, Roman.” Patton waved cheerfully. “Emily has been helping me with very important police work, haven’t you?”

Emily nodded, eyes wide. She put her mouth to Patton’s ear and whispered _very loudly,_ “I won’t tell Roman about the chocolate.” She pulled back and grinned at him, and Patton attempted to smile back.

“Well, Emily, how about we move to another part of the police building before Detective Lucanus figures anything out, yeah?”

-

“NYPD,” Patton called out, knocking on the door, “open up!”

Footsteps drew closer and Patton prepared himself. Roman stood beside him, providing a steady presence. The door swung open to reveal a young woman who was just as sickly as Emily. That didn’t seem right.

After they had run away from Roman who pretended to chase them for eating his food, Emily was willing to open up. She trusted Patton and told him where her parents lived, reciting her address in a sing-song way. Patton hadn’t been quite sure what to make of that, as it indicated that her parents had cared enough about her safety in order to ensure she knew it, but he had shrugged it off and continued asking the standard questions.

“Is anyone else home, ma’am?” He peered around her and spotted a burly man headed to the doorway.

“No, just me,” the woman squeaked. “Sorry, now’s not a good time-“

“Delilah, don’t be rude,” the man slurred. He shoved her out of the way and regarded Patton with a scowl, taking a swig from the beer bottle in his hand. “You the cops?”

“Yes,” Roman interjected. Patton gulped as the man leant in.

“Lis’en, whatever that mongrel did, you can’t blame us. Did she steal again?”

Patton shook his head. “I’m afraid I don’t-“

“Cut the shit, Mister Cop. I threw that dog out for a reason – attracting too much attention, she was. Emily got herself into fights with the other pathetic babies at her school, so it’s no-“

“Keith Wuntch, aren’t you?” Patton asked.

Keith raised an eyebrow and took another sip. “Yeah, and the bitch behind me is-“

“You’re under arrest,” Patton snarled and knocked the bottle out of the man’s hands, “for the abuse of Emily and – I suspect – Delilah Walters.” Fuelled by adrenaline, he managed to force Keith’s hands behind his back and locked the handcuffs onto him, perhaps tightening them a little more than necessary.

Roman sidled past them to Delilah and gently put an arm around her shoulders, reassuring her that she’d never be hurt again. He sent a few shocked looks Patton’s way, but the detective ignored them in favour of listing the Miranda Rights. If he had anything to do with it, Patton would ensure that Keith would remain in jail for a damn long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please consider leaving kudos/comments! Thank you


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan unwillingly investigates his favourite detective with Virgil's help.

Logan despised any sort of celebrity case with a _passion –_ and for someone who was never passionate about emotions ever, that was saying a lot.

Sure, he was always allocated cases that involved him going out into the field which was better than being cooped up behind his desk all day, but he couldn’t stand “high-priority” cases. They were often code for “a celebrity’s drugs got stolen, now fix it and don’t arrest them”. Really, they were such a bother that Logan was half-tempted to hand the case over to Roman and let him deal with it.

But then he saw the name of the “star”. Definitely not a celebrity case then.

“Virgil, get in here!” He called, and not a moment later the detective was letting himself into Logan’s office. He spread out on the couch by the door.

“What’s up, Logan?”

Logan thanked the stars that his boss (who had given him the case) wasn’t around to see such casualty in the workplace. “Virgil, what I’m about to tell you cannot leave this room. That means no discussing with Patton or Roman. I was originally going to get Roman to help me on the case but – well, it’s better if you see it for yourself.”

He handed the file over and Virgil took it, scanning it quickly. His eyebrows rose at the end and he looked up sharply. “Logan, are you sure that this-“

“Yes. Now you understand why I cannot let Roman take this case.”

“What about Patton?”

“He’s far too trusting and hates working behind people’s backs, no matter how necessary that may be. Virgil, I know you’re close with Roman, but you’re one of my best detectives. Treat this like you would any other case. Do you understand?”

Swallowing, Virgil nodded. “Yes, Sir.”

Logan breathed out. “Good. Just so you know, I don’t believe it either. But it’s our job.”

-

The captain stared out the window of his car at the slightly run-down building in front of him. Virgil wrapped his arms around Logan’s chair and leaned forward.

“Holy shit. For someone who makes such a fuss of never wearing anything that costs less than $500, Roman sure goes to the shadiest of places.”

“That’s what I was thinking,” Logan murmured. He scribbled down a note on the paper in his lap, trying his best to ignore the rising dread in the pit of his stomach. He didn’t want to (nor did he have to) point out this was where a few of the more notorious criminals lived.

Virgil poked the captain. “Look! There he is!” he hissed, jabbing his other pointer finger in the direction of Roman’s unmistakable figure and another person who had their back to them. “Oh my god, he’s-“

He didn’t finish his sentence, but Logan knew all too well what he was going to say. Twenty metres away, Roman was handing a considerably thick stack of money to the hooded silhouette.

“No, no, no. No way.” Virgil shook his head, eyes wide in shock. “Maybe- maybe he’s getting evidence for a case he’s working on.”

“He doesn’t have any open cases at the present.”

“Then- maybe someone else gave him a case?”

Logan grimaced. Even Virgil knew that was a stretch.

“Virgil, I think it’s time we accept that there might be a possibility that- that Roman isn’t as trustworthy as we thought. I don’t want to believe it, and I know it’ll take you a lot more evidence than this to even begin to believe it, but please, keep an open mind. Pretend you don’t know Roman.”

“Wow, I like this alternate reality already,” Virgil joked, then winced. “Right, yeah. Serious business.”

“It’s not… entirely inconceivable. He was-“ Logan hesitated. Roman had told him not to tell anyone, but he was working the case with Virgil and he deserved to know. “Roman once had to go undercover. He joined the Cozart clan – mafia. As far as details go, I don’t know much. He was there for over two months and, I suspect, had to do a lot to make it as far as he did so quickly.”

“Wait, two months?” Virgil questioned. “Oh my god. He told me that- that there was a family emergency and he had to take care of his grandmother for that time. I didn’t really believe him but- holy shit. I didn’t even try calling. And he was… Whatever he was doing. And I didn’t even-“ He drew a sharp breath in.

“Virgil, look at me. You are not to blame. Do not feel bad about it. You didn’t know.”

“Right- right, yeah.” Virgil ducked his head and counted with Logan’s tapping. _One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight._

-

Roman stared at the ground, not even bothering to look at Logan who was seated in front of him.

“And to think I thought we were friends,” the detective scoffed.

Logan ignored the guilt that shot through him. This wasn’t his fault. He was okay. He just needed to lock away his emotions for the time being. He mustn’t let Roman get to him.

“Detective Lucanus-“

“ _Ooh, the big scary Captain isn’t even going to refer to me by my first name?_ Ouch, now _that’s_ harsh.” Roman rolled his eyes.

“ _Roman._ I am trying to help you, but I need you to answer my questions.” Logan swallowed around the lump in his throat. “ _Please.”_

Roman glanced up, and for a moment, his frown dropped. “Fine.”

“I saw you handing a thick stack of cash to a hooded figure in a high-crime area. Who was it and why did you do that?”

“ _You followed me?!”_ Seeing Logan’s downcast eyes, he clenched his fists but reminded himself it wasn’t the captain’s fault. “Her name’s Abigail. She turned to me for help. She needed money.

“Why?”

“Because her dumbass boyfriend stole from her. Again. I keep trying to convince her to dump him and stay with me instead, but she refuses.”

“Oh, so you..?” Logan trailed off.

Roman furrowed his eyebrows. “What?” Then he realised, face screwed up in disgust. “What- _no!_ No way. She’s my sister and even if she wasn’t, I’m incredibly gay.”

Logan cleared his throat, cheeks flushing. “Right, sorry. Anyway, her name?”

“Abigail Lucanus. She’s incredible but I don’t mention her much because, well, we’ve been on rough terms since she started dating… whatever her new boyfriend’s name is.”

“Alright. Next question. Ruby Glennick mentioned knowing you before our case. She said in interrogation – and I quote – _‘I can’t believe I’m being taken down by a Lucanus, of all families.’_ Then, a few days later, we uncovered her ledgers. It had your name in it quite a lot. A _‘Roman Lucanus’_ appears to be a big supporter of other hard-to-track criminals. If they had someone working in the force that could explain why they’re so evasive.”

Roman banged his fist on the table. “That _asshole,_ ” he hissed. “Roman Lucanus – my father. So self-conceited he named his firstborn son after himself. _Huge_ drug problem. That’s why I got myself a job and an apartment as soon as I could then took Abigail, Michael and Grace with me. Gabrielle didn’t want to come but she’s old enough to take care of herself. I’m fairly sure you’ve got the wrong Roman Lucanus, Captain.”

Logan nodded and stood up. He opened the door to a beaming Virgil who ran in and tackled Roman in a hug.

“I _knew_ you weren’t guilty, dickhead!”

The captain smiled at the sight and left them to it. Meanwhile, he had to go arrest a certain Roman Lucanus Snr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please consider leaving kudos/comments! Thank you.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas, Logan's son, gets kidnapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention - Thomas is Logan's son. Logan and his wife got a divorce ages ago and Thomas is roughly 15 in this.

Thomas came to in an unfamiliar room. It took a while for him to adjust to the dim lighting, but one glance around told him this was not the bedroom he had dozed off in. He tried to move but found he was unable to. He looked down and saw he was tied to a chair. _Darn._

“Oh, good. The Sanders’ spawn is awake,” someone hissed. She stepped out of the shadows, high heels clicking on the cement floor.

“Who are you?” Thomas demanded. “Where are we? Where’s my father?!”

The woman laughed. “You mean Logan? Oh, well let’s find out! I’m just about to call him. I want something from him, you know.” She waved a knife – _she had a flipping knife_ – around.

“Why? My father’s never done anything wrong-“

“Other than convince my dear little brother to betray his own flesh and blood,” she snarled, grip tightening on the weapon. Thomas gulped, but she quickly composed herself. “But don’t worry! If Sanders just does what I require, then I’m sure we can all go on our merry ways.”

She pulled out her phone and dialled a number. Thomas looked around desperately, hoping to find some clue as to where he was so he could tell his dad. Whilst Thomas had only begun seeing his dad on a regular basis recently (his mother’s decision – not his), Thomas knew his father could solve any mystery. He knew he would save him. Thomas just had to find a clue.

From the massive boxes and high ceilings, he knew it was a warehouse of sorts. There weren’t any guards – or if there were, they had been knocked out or… well, whatever way the lady in front of him managed to inhibit them.

“Why go through all this trouble for your dad, though? If my father arrested him, he was probably doing some messed up stuff. Why would you kidnap me and then drive me all the way out to the middle of nowhere-“

“Shut up, brat. My father, unlike yours, is a good man. He told me so. He protects me and I’m supposed to protect him. And for your information, it didn’t take long at all. Do you really think I would put so much effort- finally.” She brought the phone up to her ear and Thomas knew that Logan had picked up. He watched as the woman picked up some kind of device and started speaking through it.

_“Logan Sanders,”_ she said, except it wasn’t her voice at all.

Thomas figured it must have been a voice modulator. The information did nothing to comfort him.

_“You have something I want. Likewise, I’ve taken your offspring. I’m more than willing to trade.”_

“What do you want?” said the person on the other side of the phone. They sounded like his father but- but it _wasn’t._ Their voice trembled too much and while it was pretty convincing, it wasn’t enough to fool Thomas.

Thomas wracked his head and a memory surfaced. It was of him sitting in his father’s office and a man coming in. He seemed surprised to see him and introduced himself as Detective Adde.

_“Just call me Patton!”_ he had said.

The teenager had taken an immediate liking to him and revealed that he was Logan’s son. He wasn’t sure if he was more shocked by Patton’s comfortability around him (considering Thomas _was_ his boss’s son) or the blatant disrespect Patton showed by doing impressions of Logan.

However, they had made Thomas laugh, so he never told. He didn’t think his father even knew that Patton knew he existed.

But the _impression_. The impression that sounded exactly like the voice that sounded nothing like his dad, but to this woman it did. It was _Patton,_ not Logan, speaking.

_“So you can hear me. Good.”_ The woman paused. _“I want you to drop the case on Roman.”_

“Roman Lucanus?” Patton replied, bewildered. “I don’t understand – there isn’t a case on him. He’s a fine detective-“

_“Don’t play dumb, Sanders. Even if I was referring to that traitorous bastard, we both know you’ve been tailing him recently. And when you confronted him, he told you about his father, Roman Lucanus Snr. You and your pet detective are trying to lock up his father –_ my _father – but I won’t let you. Not unless you never want to see your son alive again. Say hello, Thomas.”_

The lady – _Roman’s sister,_ the sibling of the detective who snuck him pizza and stuck his tongue out at his father whenever his back was turned to get a laugh out of Thomas on the boring days – was approaching him, modulator put away for now.

Thomas thought fast. He was in a warehouse and his kidnapper had said it didn’t take long to get him here so that meant… she had dragged him to one near his house. _Silicon and More_ was the only one for miles.

...How the hell was he supposed to subtly drop that into a conversation? Thomas attempted to recall his science classes. _Silicon. The symbol is Si. It’s found in dirt, specifically clay, rocks and… and sand_.

“Dad! My Sandman, please, please save me! I think I’m in a beach house of sorts-“

“ _And, that’s enough family reunion time. You have 24 hours to release Lucanus and destroy all evidence against him or I’ll ensure that your son is gone forever. You ruin my father’s life and I’ll ruin your son. Do we have a deal?”_

There was a pause. Thomas held his breath as he watched the lady play with her knife absentmindedly. Then- “Yes. Yes, we do.”

_“Brilliant.”_ The woman hung up and promptly dropped the phone, crunching it under her heel. “Just so you know,” she snarled, “no _Sandman_ will save you from what I have prepared if your dear old dad doesn’t pay up in time.”

“He’ll find me,” Thomas asserted. “My dad can do anything.”

“After the thing about the beach house? My poor little Thomas, you just sent your dad in the completely wrong direction! But then again, that’s to be expected of a simple-minded teenager. Especially one of Sanders’.” Her mouth twisted into a scowl.

“Why don’t you like Roman?” Thomas called as she moved to walk away. He had to keep her here, at least until they were found. “He’s your brother, isn’t he? Why would you hate him, Miss..?”

“My name’s Gabrielle. I’m the eldest and yet- yet my father always had a soft spot for Roman. Fucking _Roman Lucanus Junior._ The supposed star. The one who was going to take over once my father was dead. I could respect his wishes when we were young because Roman was smart. He was loyal. He was trained from birth but then- then our mother died and something changed in Roman. He got that damn job and whisked away the rest of my siblings. My father and I are alone because of him. Do you have any idea how hard that is?” Gabrielle sighed, and Thomas was half-tempted to offer his condolences.

But then he remembered where he was and what she had done to him.

“How did your mother die – if you don’t mind me asking?” He kept his tone soft and curious.

“She, well… She was killed. One morning the five of us siblings woke up and she was on the kitchen floor, blood around her. Roman had the guts to accuse our father of _murdering_ her, but he could never hurt a fly! Especially not her. He loved her.” Gabrielle turned away and took a deep shuddering breath in. “My dad isn’t a murderer. He can’t be.”

Thomas frowned. “If he isn’t a bad person, how would he feel about you kidnapping me? Do you think he’d be proud?”

“Don’t you dare presume to know how my father feels! He’d understand. I’m _helping_ him! He _told me_ that if he ever got caught, then he expects me to do _everything and anything_ to free him!”

“Gabrielle, parents are supposed to love their children _unconditionally._ They shouldn’t expect things of their children, especially not- not something like this. They shouldn’t want their children to be _kidnappers._ ” Thomas thought of his own father.

Logan had never been one for emotional bonding, but he _always_ made that exception for Thomas. He’d always tell him how _proud_ he was whenever Thomas accomplished or showed him something _._ Logan encouraged his son and let him make his own decisions.

Thomas had the best dad anyone could ask for, in his opinion. He wished he had realised it sooner.

“My dad does love me! And I want to make him happy, and he’s happy when I do what he wants!” Gabrielle protested.

“That's not love. That’s manipulation.”

“ _Shut up!_ ” She cried and took out her knife again. “I can’t kill you just yet, but I can make you suffer you _brat.”_ She advanced on him.

Thomas struggled against his bonds, pulse quickening. “ _Help me!”_ he yelled out into the empty warehouse. “Someone please, help me!”

“ _GABRIELLE LUCANUS PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPON AND STEP AWAY FROM MY SON!”_ Logan screamed, revealing himself from behind one of the big shipping containers.

Patton and Virgil, along with a handful of other officers came out too, in different places so they were surrounding them. Gabrielle hesitated, assessing the situation.

Thomas held his breath. She was two feet away from him and could easily kill him if she wanted to, but he hoped her survival instinct would stop her.

In the end, she dropped her knife and held her hands up. Patton and Virgil charged in, arresting her, while Logan went to his son and undid his bonds.

“You’re safe now, Thomas,” he said over and over as he worked.

Once Thomas was free, he flung his arms around him. “I was so scared, Dad.”

Logan’s grip tightened. “I know, and I’m sorry I left you at the house instead of bringing you in today. I should’ve- I should’ve done more and I’m so sorry, Thomas.”

“It’s okay, Dad. _I’m_ okay.” Thomas grinned even though Logan couldn’t see.

“Thankfully. You’re okay and that’s _all_ that matters. Now, are you hurt? Did she hurt you?” Logan pulled back to fuss over his son, and Thomas barely stifled a laugh. He had never seen his dad act like this before.

“I’m fine. My wrists are a little sore from the rope, but you got here before she could do anything.” Thomas paused. “How _did_ you get here so quickly?”

“Well, Patton ran into Virgil and told him what you said, and since Virge lives near us he told me his theory about beach house and Sandman – considering I don’t like nicknames – being a hint for the _Silicon and More_ warehouse. Meanwhile, Patton was getting officers geared up. I was going to ask Roman to come but I decided it was best he didn’t because of the conflict of interest. I promise, no one will ever hurt you again-“

“Oh my goodness, Virge, look at how cute Logan’s being!” Patton squealed.

Thomas laughed and gave the detective and his gloomy friend a wave.

“I was _not_ being- take that back!” Logan spluttered.

“Sorry, Sir. We’re going to tell _everyone,_ ” Virgil smirked. He and Patton high-fived.

“You have no proof!”

Virgil showed Logan his phone screen of Logan kneeling down beside Thomas, hands on his shoulders and smiling expression before running off. Logan shook his head, absolutely bewildered by the pair, while Thomas giggled.

“I have to say, your detectives seem like they respect you a lot.”

“Okay, Thomas, let’s go home now.”

“If you say so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please consider leaving kudos/comments! Thank you.


	6. +1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil feels bad for working against Roman and invites him out on a case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should look up John George Haigh. I hear one of his aliases was William... A lot of the names in here have certain meanings/connotations behind it.

Ever since Virgil was half-convinced Roman was a criminal and then proved wrong, he had leapt at the chance to make it up to his friend. The guilt was tenfold now that Virgil was also aware of Roman’s location during the two months he had been away from the precinct, but he kept this one to himself.

That was how he found himself begging Logan to let Roman in on his serial killer case. Roman’s presence had been scarce for the past few weeks, and when he did show up, Logan would give him the easy, boring cases. Virgil had a sneaking suspicion that he was punishing him for either keeping the information about his family secret for so long, or for the fact that that information caused Thomas to get kidnapped. Either way, it needed to end soon.

It didn’t help that Roman switched between not showing up to work and staying at his desk even after Virgil left in the early morning hours. The detective knew a thing or two about pushing himself to his limits when he was feeling particularly guilty and recognised that Roman was doing the same. The only way to break his friend out of his self-imposed isolation was to get him to work a difficult case to success.

Well, Virgil _hoped_ that that would be enough to get his friend back from the work-zombie he had become. Also, he was getting tired of spending five minutes trying to interpret Roman’s messy scrawl on any form he filled out.

“Captain, with all due respect, giving Roman the easier cases is only going to make him work harder. He’s a perfectionist. You should know this,” Virgil pleaded.

Logan frowned. “It’s not just that. His secrecy put my _family_ in danger.”

“And I’m sure you’ve been a hundred percent honest about your family with us too,” Virgil drawled. “Oh _wait.”_

“…If you think this is the best option –“

“I do.”

“- then, as you’re the primary on the case, you get to call the shots. Just make sure Roman doesn’t get hurt.”

“Sir, we’re currently the most determined detectives you have. Plus, we work well together. With Roman’s obsessive need to save people – um, his _protectiveness_ – and my anxiety, it’s unlikely we’ll get hurt.”

“…You’re too persuasive for your own good.”

Virgil stuck his tongue out and beamed. “I know.”

-

Virgil was woken up at five in the morning by Roman frantically knocking at his door.

“Dracula’s child, wake up! We have to go now!”

“I swear you’ve already used that one,” Virgil grumbled as he swung open the door. Behind it was his partner, fully suited up in protective gear. He stiffened. “Roman? What’s going on?”

“Dear God, hurry up and get dressed!” He chucked a bulletproof vest at Virgil, along with a helmet. “We’ve found him. William Haigh.”

-

“Roman, did you call for backup?” Virgil asked once he and Roman were in the car.

“Of course I did. I’m not a moron.”

Virgil glanced at him and scoffed. “…Okay. Anyway, we should wait until they’re there before we burst into- where is it again?”

“Silicon and More warehouse.”

“Fucking shit.” Virgil groaned and banged his head against the seat. “Is it abandoned or something? Either way, they need to tear that place down. Nothing good ever happens in warehouses! Especially not that one!”

“Not that I would know,” Roman grumbled under his breath.

Virgil turned to him. “What was that?” Roman waved a dismissive hand but he persisted. “Roman. What did you say?”

“I _said,”_ Roman drew in a breath, “that I wouldn’t know. Not with Logan trying to keep me from hearing about it and you _forgetting_ to mention it despite the week we’ve spent working on this case together. No, I _shouldn’t_ know, despite it involving my family.”

“Who told you?” Virgil asked. Roman didn’t respond. “Patton. Of course. He never was good at keeping secrets.”

“And that’s a bad thing?!” Roman yelled.

“I meant- well, you’re right. I shouldn’t have kept it from you. I’m sorry.”

“Whatever. Let’s just go in before someone else gets hurt due to my incompetence.”

The detective put his hand on Roman’s shoulder and his expression softened. “Thomas’ kidnapping wasn’t your fault. He didn’t get hurt either.”

Roman frowned and looked away.

“No, no. Listen, Roman. We’ll go in if you think that’s the best way to go about this, but you can’t blame yourself for that. Okay?”

He shrugged off Virgil’s hand and got out of the car. “Let’s go.”

Roman strode ahead to a side entrance, Virgil jogging behind him.

“In here,” Roman whispered. They got out their guns and snuck inside.

It seemed darker than Virgil remembered. “Not that I’m questioning you or anything, but we really should’ve waited for back-up,” he murmured. Roman glared at him. “I’m just saying, this is the number one place for people to be murdered in movies-“

A crash sounded from the right of them. They looked over just in time to see a person darting from the shadows.

Roman took chase immediately, leaving Virgil to trail behind.

_“C’mon, Logan, Patton,”_ he muttered, “ _get here already.”_

He sprinted around the corner, breaths coming in short bursts. He had never been fond of exercise, but the academy had helped get his stamina up. Virgil skid around the next crate to see Roman aiming a gun at Haigh’s chest.

“Drop your weapon and put your arms where I can see them,” Roman commanded. Haigh did as he was told, and Roman glanced at Virgil, who was supposed to be making the arrest.

During that time, Virgil watched as if in slow motion as William used the opportunity to pull his hands down and reach behind his back. Roman was saying something, but Virgil couldn’t hear a word as he ran forward, eyes trained on the barrel of the gun now pointed at his partner. A shot rang out just as he tackled Roman to the ground.

Virgil tried to lift himself up, distinctly aware that William was running away, but when he moved, he cried out in pain and collapsed on Roman again. He looked down at his arm and gasped at the red seeping through his clothes. It was only then that the searing pain struck him. His arm was on fire, it had to be! His shoulder felt as if a pike was being driven in and out. Virgil croaked out for Roman to go after Haigh, and then, exhausted and shocked, he passed out.

Roman gently rolled Virgil off of him, internally freaking out. He gasped in horror at the blood that had spread onto Virgil’s chest in the hustle. He knew that he should be going after William, but he couldn’t bear to leave Virgil. _Not again._

Instead, he pulled his friend’s head onto his lap and pressed a hand against the wound. “You’ll be okay, don’t worry, Virge,” he murmured, tears dripping on the unconscious face. He fumbled for his phone with his free hand. His breathing picked up as his thumb smeared Virgil’s blood on the screen, not knowing who to call, but luckily everyone else burst in then.

“Roman?” Patton called. “What’s wrong?! Where’s-“

He walked around and saw Virgil in Roman’s lap. “No. _No, no, no!_ This isn’t happening; it can’t be happening!” His hands gripped his hair as he knelt beside Virgil. “Where did William go? Where did that _son of a bitch go?!”_

Roman’s head shot up at hearing the swear leave Patton’s lips. Logan was standing nearby, issuing out orders to search the area, but the detective didn’t miss how his captain’s voice trembled ever so slightly.

“He went to the west wing, Captain,” he offered, sounding far away even to himself, still consumed with Virgil’s shallow breathing.

Patton stood up, chest heaving, and turned to run. Logan held him before he could go anywhere, but Roman feared that only made things worse.

The usual pacifist Patton was now yelling obscenities at the top of his lungs and ever went so far as to kick Logan to get him to release him.

“He’s gone, Patton!” Roman shouted, having had enough.

Patton froze, immediately assuming the worst. He rushed over to Virgil and checked for a pulse. The faint _thump-thump_ against his fingers calmed him infinitesimally. He leant over and pressed his forehead to Virgil’s, and Roman let him take him from his arms.

“Please don’t go. Don’t be dead. I _need_ you, Virgil, I need you,” he whispered desperately. He took off his cardigan, as he hadn’t even stopped to gear up after hearing the news, and pressed it to the wound. Someone handed him a tourniquet, which Patton tightened above the wound as best he could.

Roman, not feeling welcome in such a heartbreaking moment, moved to a new position, slumped against a nearby wall. He simply stared at the specks of blood on the ground and ignored his own red-stained hands, allowing guilt to run rampage in his thoughts. _He was the one who told Virgil to go in. He was the one who should’ve been shot. Not Virgil._ Never _Virgil._

He was so consumed with his swirling misery that he almost missed Virgil coming to. However, He _didn’t_ miss the way the fallen detective sobbed because of the pain, nor Patton shushing him, struggling to smile in relief.

“What happened?” Virgil gasped out.

Patton hugged Virgil against him as tight as he could without hurting him. Then he pulled back and simply gazed at his friend’s face. Virgil reached a hand up to touch Patton’s face, and Patton frowned.

“You’re crying,” he murmured and swiped away a tear.

“No shit.” Virgil’s laugh dissolved into coughs and Patton helped him sit upright.

He gazed into Virgil’s eyes as if he was searching for something, but then, overcome with emotion, he surged forward and kissed him then and there. When they broke apart, Patton did his best to brush away his best friend’s tears.

“You’ll be okay,” he promised.

Virgil gulped, then nodded before slumping against Patton. It was then that the paramedics gently lifted him from Patton’s arms and onto a stretcher. Distraught, Patton stumbled after them.

Meanwhile, Logan was on the phone pacing. Roman saw how his eyes kept flicking to the people taking Virgil away and knew that there was no way his captain was remotely focussed on the conversation. Roman made his way over and stopped in front of him, holding out his hand.

Logan finished up and gladly handed over the phone for Roman to continue, then he was free to go after Virgil too.

Roman cursed himself as he watched them go.

-

“He’s awake,” a nurse informed Patton, Logan and Roman, who had been seated in the waiting room well over an hour. “However, only two people can enter at a time.”

They looked at each other. Logan was about to let Virgil’s closest friends go in first before Roman interjected.

“I don’t mind waiting. Besides, you two have been pacing the whole time and I fear that if you do it anymore, you’ll wear a hole right through the floor!” He grinned at them.

They didn’t hesitate a moment longer. Roman slumped back into his seat, letting the fake-smile drop.

Concurrently, Virgil was staring at the white, white walls in distaste. There were various monitors around him and an awful amount of tubes. _He probably looked like he was on his deathbed,_ Virgil mused just as Patton burst in.

Logan entered behind him and warned Patton to not fling himself at Virgil, then he shut the door.

Patton pulled a chair over to Virgil’s hospital bed and put his hand on the other’s. “Hi,” he murmured.

Virgil smiled. “Hello.” There was an awkward pause until he seemed to remember that Logan was there too. Virgil cleared his throat. “So, what have you lot been up to recently? I hope no one’s burnt the precinct down in my absence.”

Logan scoffed. “As if I would allow that to happen… despite Roman and Patton’s best attempts at it.”

“Hey!” Patton protested. “How was I supposed to know that you shouldn’t put plastic in microwaves?”

“Common sense,” Logan and Virgil said in unison.

The conversation stopped again. Virgil was itching to know the outcomes of the case, but also anxious. He bit his lip, and Logan noticed.

“Well, there’s no use avoiding the inevitable,” Logan started.

Patton glared at him and mouthed _“not now!”_

He took no notice. “Firstly, let me honestly say that you did your best, Virge. It’s not your fault.”

“And William?”

The captain adverted his gaze. Virgil dropped back into his bed, frustrated tears threatening to swell and spill. He _told_ Roman to leave him. Why didn’t he?

Patton noticed the sudden change in demeanour. “No, no, Virge! As Logan said, it’s not your fault. You saved Roman!”

Virgil remained silent. Logan sighed and stood up. “I’ll send Roman in now. Virgil?” The detective glanced upwards. “Take as long as you need to fully recover.” He hesitated, wanting to add more. In the end, he thought against it and left Patton and Virgil alone.

The wounded detective returned his gaze to his hands that were twisting together and apart over and over. He knew what was coming – the conversation about… _it_ – and he wished Patton would get it over and done with. Virgil understood – truly. Patton didn’t like him _romantically._ The… the _kiss_ had been a ‘heat of the moment’ thing. Nothing else.

“Well,” Patton begun, and Virgil’s cheeks flushed with colour, “I hope you get better soon, Virge.” He paused. “And –“

“Look, I –“

Both of them stopped. Virgil was about to tell Patton to go ahead when Roman knocked on the door. Patton’s head swung towards him like a deer caught in the headlights.

Roman tilted his head. “Am I interrupting something?”

“Nope, not at all!” Patton squeaked. He then exited without another word.

Virgil shook his head fondly and turned his attention to Roman. “Hey.” He smiled. Roman didn’t smile back. “You can sit down if you want,” he tried again, gesturing to the empty chair beside the bed.

“I’m fine. I just came to see how you were doing.”

“I know what you’re thinking, and _yes_ , I look like the mummy from _Night at the Museum,”_ he raised his arm, now encased in a cast, “but I’m actually pretty good.” Roman didn’t laugh at the reference, making Virgil frown. A silence bubbled between them and stretched through the seconds. Virgil squirmed uncomfortably. “You look well,” he offered.

Roman shrugged. “I shouldn’t be,” he mumbled. He mentally kicked himself as soon as the words were uttered.

“Why not?!” Virgil exclaimed incredulously. He tried to sit up, but the wires around him made him think better of it.

Too ashamed to even look at his friend, Roman gazed at the white floor. “I shouldn’t have come,” he finally said. _Being near Virgil just hurts the both of them_ , he decided. And so he left.

Virgil’s cries of _“Get back here!”_ pierced his chest. The words wound their way around his heart and left permanent scars on his conscience, but he refused to turn back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please consider leaving kudos/comments! Thank you.


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil confronts Roman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to leave it as it was but then I was unhappy with the ending of the last chapter so I wrote this.

Patton stopped the car in front of Roman’s _actual_ house. Virgil was strangely relieved to see that he didn’t live in the dwelling he and Logan had come across before.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to come in with you?” Patton asked.

Virgil smiled and shook his head. “I’ll be fine, Pat.” His friend had been far more protective of him recently. While Virgil found it slightly annoying at times, he appreciated it, especially the way butterflies bloomed from his stomach. They still hadn’t talked about the _event,_ which Virgil both despised and was eternally grateful for. He had been too busy planning what he was going to say to Roman to work out his emotions just yet.

“If you say so,” Patton hummed.

Virgil hopped out and waved goodbye with his non-plastered arm as Patton drove off. He had been worried that Patton wouldn’t want him to be around Roman ever since the shooting, but when he told him that he needed to be alone with Roman, Patton accepted it easily, saying that he knew Roman would keep him safe.

Drawing in a deep breath, Virgil gathered up his failing courage and walked up the steps to Roman’s door. He raised his fist and knocked.

“Coming!” Roman called. He opened the door smiling, but that smile dropped when he saw Virgil.

The detective saw how his fingers clenched the doorknob as if he was debating the pros and cons of slamming the door in his face. Not waiting for Roman to make a decision, Virgil weaselled his way inside.

“Virge, what are you doing here?” He asked, closing the door.

Virgil rounded on him. “Listen, I don’t know why you’re avoiding me, but it needs to stop.”

“What?” Roman spluttered. “I’m not avoiding anyone –“

“Cut the bull, Ro.”

Roman ducked his head. “I’m sorry.” Virgil looked up in surprise. His friend never apologised. “I didn’t mean to avoid you, but I just… You had gotten hurt because of me. And then, when I saw you in the hospital, I only served to make you more worried. I just want you to be okay, and it seems that the only way for that to happen is if I stop hanging around.”

“You’re a moron,” Virgil stated, before lunging at Roman and bringing him into a hug. “The biggest moron I know.”

He let his tears fall freely as he gripped Roman tight. The taller detective was spurred into motion when he felt the wetness seep through his shirt, and he reached his arms around Virgil.

“I always worry, Ro,” Virgil whispered. “It’s in my nature. But I don’t mind, and I don’t care that I’m hurt. I care about you. My happiness comes from your safety. Got it?” He pulled back so Roman could see just how serious he was.

Roman gulped, then nodded. “You’re crying,” he stated and Virgil shook his head.

“No shit,” he sniffled, scrubbing away his tears. Roman gently took Virgil’s hands away from his face and brushed his tears for him.

Virgil looked up in surprise. Roman held his gaze.

“Roman?”

The detective blinked and dropped Virgil’s hands, coughing awkwardly. “Sorry, I’ll… go get tissues,” he murmured and turned around. He was stopped by Virgil gripping his arm.

“Please don’t go. Not tonight.”

Virgil sounded so broken that Roman couldn’t possibly say no.

“Would you be okay with sleeping in my bed tonight?” Roman asked. “I mean, I can sleep on the couch if you’d prefer not to but you said you didn’t want me to leave so-“

“Overthinking is my job. I don’t mind Roman, as long as you don’t go.”

“I won’t,” Roman promised, and then led Virgil to his room.

-

Roman watched Virgil’s breathing steady out, a smile gracing his face as he brushed Virgil’s hair out of his eyes. Roman didn’t want to close his eyes in case Virgil slipped from his arms like a liquid dream. He didn’t want to lose a moment with Virgil.

_“Patton,_ ” Virgil sighed in his sleep, cuddling into Roman’s chest that suddenly felt as if it had been torn open.

Yes, he didn’t want to lose a moment with Virgil. Especially not when Virgil wasn’t his to lose in the first place. Eventually, Roman fell asleep too.

The snoozing pair missed both of their phones buzzing with a single text from Logan reading:

_‘William Haigh is in custody. We got him.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! Please consider leaving kudos/comments. I apologise for any mistakes as by the end of this I was just so exhausted that I didn't edit as much as I should've. Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This took me a month to write so please consider leaving kudos/comments! Thank you.


End file.
